


Decadent Flower

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: After being forced to train, Hilda decides to tease her beloved professor to get back at him.





	Decadent Flower

Both Byleth and Hilda exited the training hall, ready to have some tea and bask in the radiant sunlight of the late summer noontime. Hilda in particular loved teatime with Byleth, solely because they would be alone together. Even if it was typically forced, Hilda thought training was tolerable, at least in the colder Moons. But this time, she was drenched with sweat, and cursed her teacher for forcing her through such an ordeal. She had a plan to even things out, and it would begin shortly. As they approached the table, Hilda had to hide her giddiness to not arouse suspicion from the teacher, and let some of it out as he left to procure the tea and snacks.

Byleth returned, carefully carrying a tiered platter with biscuits, cookies and two slices of cake. Once he set it down, he left once more, having forgotten the tea. He preferred the sweet apple blend himself, but specifically picked out the Albinean berry blend that Hilda loved. The professor's absence was a good thing for the lazy student, giving her just a little more time to perfect her plan. From the plain white teapot, a black, nearly opaque stream flowed, glistening in the sunlight as it collected into the matching teacups. They waited for it to cool off slightly.

"I got that blend that you like the most. The one with berries from Albinea.", said the professor, breaking the silence between them.

Hilda was genuinely joyous, "Oh, you're such a sweetheart! But... I do feel a little bad about it. Don't you dislike this kind of tea?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I'm mostly neutral to it. It's the aftertaste that brings it down for me."

"In that case, I feel much better!"

Byleth went to take a sip, but recoiled at the still-piping hot liquid.

"So... I heard that some of the shops in town are carrying new fragrances. I've never been one for cologne, but the vial I received from Lorenz isn't too bad."

"Maybe you can take me shopping. Not today, though. It would be better off if we went next week.", Hilda retorted, subduing her excitement to not forget about her plan.

Now, the tea was cool enough for human consumption. The teacher took a meager sip, letting the sweet flavors dance across his tongue before speaking again.

"That's odd. Normally, you'd want to go immediately. Are you feeling fine? Perhaps I shouldn't have forced you to train...", the concern in his voice went unnoticed by Hilda.

Hilda sipped and savored the flavor before answering.

"I feel perfectly fine. I just have some... special plans for today.", she said with a giggle.

"Would you mind telling me?"

Looking as innocent as possible, Hilda shook her head, eliciting a nod of understanding from Byleth. Just as the professor reached out to take a cookie, his entire body froze up. He felt something rubbing at his loins, causing a vague stirring sensation. Slowly, his cookie hand retreated and went to lift up the table skirt instead. What was rubbing up against him was Hilda's stocking clad foot. She had teased him this way before. However, that was only done it private. Now, here she was, slowly exciting him out in the open. Byleth took a deep breath before uttering another word.

"Um... Er, Hilda? What are you doing?"

The student placed her elbows on the table, and put her hands on her cheeks to support her head. That same innocent expression remained on her face as stalwart as ever.

"Hm? I'm just enjoying teatime with my professor!"

"Don't you think you're enjoying it too much?"

"There's no such thing as too much enjoyment!", said the delicate flower of a student who promptly sipped some more tea.

From the way she vigorously rubbed, it appeared that Hilda would not stop anytime soon. He was slightly uncomfortable, especially because he was out in an open area. Although Hilda's actions were obscured by the table skirt, Byleth's behavior would surely catch the attention of anyone who happened by. Right now, his expressions were subtly changing, an occasional small lip-bite or some minor squirming around. And a part of him didn't want her to stop. If they had only been within the comfort of Byleth's personal quarters, where things could safely escalate...

He thought about asking her to stop, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Powerless to stop the student from teasing him this way, Byleth reached once again for a cookie. He munched on it while observing Hilda. She still had that serene and innocent look to her, as if she was a master actress who never broke character. There wasn't much he could do to quell the stirring in his crotch. At least his trousers would not make the bulge too prominent. Sweat began to form, with beads sporadically trickling down the back of his head or from his sideburns.

Soon, degenerate thoughts of Hilda began to cloud Byleth's head. If he stated that these kinds of thoughts were brand new, the professor would be branded a liar. The thing is, he didn't want these images of her beautiful body making themselves apparent right now. Yet, he was helpless towards it. They only caused his cock to steel itself even faster, drawing out a chuckle from Hilda who proceeded to increase the intricacy of her rubbing. Previously, she performed a simple up and down motion. Vaguely circular motions were added to that up and down, pleasuring the teacher even more.

Byleth stared down at his tea, and made a successful yet weak attempt to drink some of it. He was fully erect, and Hilda took notice of that. Her other foot joined the fray, increasing the stimulation tenfold. He had to adopt new coping maneuvers to maintain a relatively straight face. First, his breathing intensified, sharp inhales and quick exhales. It proved to be insufficient, evidenced by even more noticeable squirming and shifting around. His hands flew to the edges of the round table, gripping it firmly and causing the contents that rested on it to rattle a bit.

He gained a small amount of comfort from his new position, but Hilda wasn't happy with that. Her teasing grew even more forceful. Byleth's head hung back and his eyes shut tightly. Hilda spotted a bit of drool dribbling out from the corner of his agape mouth. He wasn't quite near his climax yet, and the student knew that. She chuckled at his state, nearly choking on the tea she had just sipped prior to doing so. This wouldn't be the end of her "revenge", either. There would be more to it, but even Hilda agreed that that part should only occur in privacy.

"What's the matter, professor?", taunted Hilda. "You sure are acting odd."

As if he had been snapped out of a trance, Byleth quickly shook his head, wiped the drool with his sleeve and stared at the student's general vicinity.

"Hah... H-Hilda. Now isn't the time for this. Please s-stop.", he said.

Hilda put her elbows on the table to lean over.

"Stop doing what? To stop enjoying this wonderful day?"

Byleth looked at his surroundings, and regretted ever inviting the student to teatime. Someone was approaching them, and that someone just happened to be Seteth. He was still quite far away, and would likely not hear the utterings of the professor. Byleth began to sweat more profusely and fidgeted around even more. He tried his absolute best to keep his cool, but his best was not what he hoped it to be. Did Hilda not notice their unwanted visitor? Was she trying to get him punished? More importantly, what kind of punishment would fit this crime? His entire body began to shake as the man approached.

"Hilda, stop.", he hissed.

She simply acted as if she hadn't heard a thing. Byleth was just about to repeat himself, but was stopped in his tracks by the green-haired man. Seteth gave a quick bow before speaking.

"Pardon the interruption.", he said, now standing at ease. "Professor, I was simply passing by, and couldn't help but notice your behavior. Now that I am up close, I can see that your face is flushed. Are you feeling well? An ill teacher can prove to be troublesome."

"Ah! Er, I am fine, Seteth. Right as rain.", replied the teacher, his eyes rapidly flickering back and forth from Hilda and the aide.

Seteth raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure of it? I noticed you shifting in your chair and throwing your head back from quite the distance. Please, there is no need to feign wellness. If you are feeling unwell, tell me and I will do what I can to remedy it."

"I'm just a little weary, is all. We had finished some training exercises mere moments ago. Today, mine were particularly strenuous."

Hilda innocently nibbled on a shortbread, erasing any suspicion from the watchful eye of the Cichol Crest bearer. However, she continued to torment her teacher even while someone was _right there_. Did she not think of the repercussions of being caught? Byleth hoped that she had lightning-fast reflexes and would return her legs to the proper position if the table skirt was lifted. As Byleth spoke to the visitor, Hilda rubbed harder and more aggressively and was silently relishing the whole situation. How could this girl be so evil?

"Do you truly mean it?"

"I swear.", Byleth replied, hoping-- praying that his answer was satisfactory and that the wretched man would finally leave.

Seteth was uncertain. "If that is the case, why are you shaking so much? I have not heard of a form of weariness that causes the victim's body to shiver."

Byleth wracked his brain for an answer and thankfully found one just in time to make the interaction not seem awkward.

"Well, my body was so hot from the training. Even the warm breeze was jarring.", he pondered how those words exited so smoothly despite the stimulation he was currently receiving.

With a smile, the aide said, "Ah, I had not taken that into account. I see, now. Again, apologies for the intrusion. Now, I must be off. Farewell."

The teacher nodded, "Farewell."

With another bow, the Archbishop's assistant turned around and went on his way. The biggest sigh of relief exited Byleth as he slumped back on the chair. He was still aroused, but the previous feeling of pure fear had diluted it somewhat. He gulped down the rest of his tea, and glared at Hilda who calmly downed the rest of her beverage after finishing the shortbread.

"Hilda, look at me."

The seriousness in his voice made her do so.

"What is it?", she said.

He leaned on the table, enough to where their noses were dangerously close to touching.

"What were you thinking!? What if Seteth had caught us!?"

Hilda leaned back and scoffed, but didn't stop the teasing.

"That's why I acted so innocent. He didn't question me in the slightest, right? And if he did, I would have simply stopped.", Hilda sighed. "Although I will admit that speeding up was a bit much. You handled it pretty well though. Maybe I'll try it again some--"

He crossed his arms, "You absolutely will not! I'm not mad at you, but I want you to know that things could end badly one day."

"Fine, fine. I was hoping you wouldn't be angry at me.", Hilda exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Don't you like my teasing?"

"While I don't fetishize the foot whatsoever, it would be a lie if I said it didn't feel good."

"That makes sense. It's not like I can reach it with my hands while seated at a table anyway. Do you know why I tease you so often?", she smiled.

"Let's hear it."

"Oh! I thought you would take a guess. Well, it's a bad idea to explain out here. And I'd rather... demonstrate."

Another rush of relief washed over Byleth. Finally, they could go indoors where such teasing could be acceptable! But first, they had to finish up the rest of their snacks. Unfortunately, they both had lost their appetites for sweets, but they would not go to waste. There was a particular white-haired girl who would secretly be ecstatic to receive such a gift. Byleth removed his coat and draped it over his arm, using it to obscure the bulge in his trousers. Once Lysithea's door was knocked on, the prodigy immediately opened it, snatching the sweets away while muttering a "thank you".

Hilda held onto her teacher's hand firmly, skipping ahead and dragging him along. He was always surprised whenever that kind of energy was displayed as it usually came whenever Hilda was impaling enemies with her lance or crushing them with the axe. However, he was positive that she would never point a weapon at him. Byleth unlocked the door to his quarters, allowing the student to enter first. She took off her boots and laid them near the door, glanced around the room, making an offhand comment about how it was no different than the dorms on the second floor. The door was locked again as Byleth watched Hilda plop down onto and ruin his neatly made bed.

She patted the available space next to her, beckoning the teacher to sit. He complied, tossing his coat onto a nearby chair. Hilda was glad to see that the short journey from their teatime spot to the bedroom wasn't enough to negate all of his arousal. This time, the teacher was much more comfortable with the student's touches, allowing her hands to explore his bulge without hesitation. She massaged his loins, bringing it back to its full hardness. While she did so, Hilda scooted closer to her professor, using one of her hands to begin unbuttoning the black dress-like portion of her uniform because caressing his cock wasn't a good enough hint for him to do it.

First, he had to remove some of his own attire. His boots were kicked off, and then his vambraces fell onto the carpet to avoid plaguing the room with an ear-shattering clang. Hilda continued to grope him with a single hand, utilizing the other to begin the removal of his trousers. Her thumb hooked around the hem, but since Byleth was still sitting and attempting to unbutton her dress, his loins's unveiling would be postponed for a short while. All four brass buttons were undone, allowing the garment to be unwrapped. For its removal, she stood briefly, letting it fall to the floor and promptly re-seated herself.

Byleth's precious delicate flower shifted around on his bed in just a white dress shirt, off white underwear and her navy-colored stockings. She moved over to lay on her back, allowing the teacher to finish the rest of the prep work himself. With the feeling in his pants only growing hungrier, the former mercenary threw off his shoulder armor and nearly tore off his remaining articles of clothing. She gazed at each of his faint white scars, which were scattered sporadically across the skin that stretched across his muscles fairly tautly. Hilda's attention was then directed towards his prick the moment it was freed from its prison. Admittedly, it was average in both length and girth, but her excitement grew as she watched the bulging veins throb.

He leaped onto the bed, crawling towards the awaiting partner on his knees. Hilda's gaze was taken off of the appendage that hungered to explore her inner reaches, moving up to the owner's face. For the first time in ages, Byleth was smiling, although it wasn't quite wholesome. It was now her turn to be nervous. A few beads of sweat dripped down from the sides of her head and her forehead once he began to finish undressing her. Her bountiful breasts were not supported by a bra, and slightly slumped over to each of her sides once the shirt came off. Scooting back some, Byleth's fingers wriggled beneath the hem of her panties, rolling them down her legs and tossing them aside. He hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not the stockings should also come off. Ultimately, he allowed them to stay on.

Perfectly shaven and smooth like silk, all accompanied by the thin liquid of desire. Before penetration, he ignored the urges for just a bit longer. Leaning over and laying atop her with his hips betwixt her thighs, the teacher whimpered as his rock hard shaft was teased as it rubbed against her slit. A few kisses were planted along her collarbones, her neck and then her cheek before his lips reached their destination. She submitted, allowing him to be the dominant one during their sloppy kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his torso, bringing it closer to her body. Because of that, her tits were sandwiched between the two bodies, only giving more pleasure to Byleth.

His hands gently held on to Hilda's twin-tails, slowly caressing them. He kissed until he was breathless, occasionally agitating her tongue with his own, being rewarded with the taste of tea and shortbread. After having had enough, he pulled away. A thin strand of saliva bridged their mouths together, only to be broken mere moments after its conception. Byleth took a deep breath as he positioned his rod for entrance, body shaking once more. Hilda braced herself, hands having a firm grip on his forearms. The virgin mercenary hesitated for a few moments, but managed to speak clearly.

"Hilda, I'm going to put it in now.", he said bluntly.

A sudden slight grimace washed across her face.

"Well... Don't be rough, alright? Slide it in carefully.", she pleaded.

Her grip weakened for just a few moments, only to tighten back up considerably as his cock began the exploration. There was a small amount of resistance, but aside from that he sheathed his sword quite easily. Hilda's terse gasps filled the room, accompanied by his dispassionate-sounding groans. Her eyes were shut tighter than a miser's purse as her body quivered in the same manner as his did and her nails dug into his back, potentially creating some new scars. She clamped down tightly onto her partner's dick, being the only reaction aside from crying out that she could muster. Byleth remained fully embedded within her for a long moment, needing that time to process the feelings that he was currently experiencing.

He began to thrust in and out, starting off slowly, being obedient to his instinct. The pleasure of being rammed and stretched out nearly clouded Hilda's mind entirely. Another plan was beginning to take form. Although this time, it could not be pieced together fluidly, being interrupted by the occasional rougher thrust. As they got used to the situation, the professor decided to clasp his hand around one of her breasts, giving it a few light, unsure squeezes before the confirmation to be rougher via a nod from Hilda was given. He held it from below, pushing it upwards and hunched over to take her pleasantly pink and erect nipple into his mouth.

The way he sucked caused a bit of discomfort for the receiving party. It was so vigorous and unrestrained that Hilda thought that Byleth had never done such a thing before, and he was making up for that. Slowly, her hand ventured to the back of his head, as if it could control the way he used his pacifier. Hilda thought of scolding him, and restating her desire for general gentleness, but decided to let him manhandle her tits. It would be a reason for her plan. She yelped as he moved on to the second breast, this time being even rougher by suckling as hard as his body allowed him and giving hearty squeezes at the same time. It took quite some time for him to have his fill, and when that finally happened, the teacher's hands relocated to Hilda's shoulders.

At this point, his thrusting had sped up to a moderate pace, making the squelching sound's volume rival that of his hungry grunts and Hilda's mewls. Shockingly, Byleth's expression had changed-- His sly grin withered away and returned to that stalwart, almost blank face that the entire academy as used to seeing. Meanwhile, she wondered what her own face looked like, and if it had contorted in such ways that made that rare smile leave. From what she knew, she was biting her lip with narrowed eyes and had a blush across her face that matched the color of her hair. Hilda did not allow nervousness to take over and cast those thoughts aside. The professor did mention that she had a cute face quite a few times, anyway.

All Hilda wanted now was to let her teacher get even more comfortable while pounding her before making a move. And from the looks of it, that wouldn't take too long. Her legs latched around his waist, and to him, it was a seemingly natural reaction to the increase in speed. His thoughts were true, but there was more to it. To ease him in to it even further, Hilda nuzzled against his collarbones and delivered a few light kisses onto them. She recoiled slightly at the thin layer of sweat that coated his body, but did not let it impede her. After all, she had begun to sweat too.

His hands dung beneath her shoulders in a successful attempt to wrap his arms around her body. The slapping of his hips onto hers had reached a limit of sorts and the sound was comparable of that of an excited applause. Even at a speed like that, Byleth would not grow weary anytime soon. His stamina was impeccable and was only strengthened by the wondrous feeling of his student's tight pussy. Her walls hugged his shaft, ready to milk it dry. Each and every vein was caressed lovingly, as the rod slipped through the warm, fleshy interior over and over.

The only responses that Hilda would give aside from incessant moans were occasional light kisses on his cheek or lips and rubbing her hands along his back, shoulder blades and biceps. For him, that was enough. As it turned out, the mercenary preferred a submissive partner. She would be perfect for him if this kind of relationship could be sustained. At least, that is what he initially thought. A stray thought raced through his head and disappeared just as quickly as it came. Where did all that energy from earlier go?

He would find out soon enough. Everything happened in a blur. Previously, he was lying atop her and embracing her tightly. And suddenly, the delicate flower summoned her massive strength, rolling around like an alligator with its prey and reversing the position. Byleth was so utterly shocked that he could not utter a word, only being able to stare back at her face in wide-eyed wonder. Hilda bore a smirk, as if she were mocking this experienced fighter for being overpowered by a lazy flower so easily. Her hands pinned his shoulders down, and Hilda lowered herself, starved for another proper kiss.

It would appear that Hilda forced herself onto him, but it was not like that whatsoever. He warmly welcomed her advances after having calmed a bit, not minding the fact that the motion of their hips had ceased, even if he was still buried within her. One of his shoulders had earned some reprieve as Hilda's hand moved off of it in favor of cradling his chin. Her fingers and thumb massaged his cheeks, managing to compliment the motions of their mouths perfectly. Byleth did not wish to go down without a fight, and he did his best to not end up completely submissive.

Now, it was his turn to wrap his arms around her slender body and run his hands along the creamy skin of her back, as he was unable to do so properly beforehand. They slid along, heading downwards until her ass was reached. Using this opportunity, the teacher began to massage her rear end, while at the same time urging her hips to begin bouncing up and down. Apparently, Hilda needed a more assertive way of being told what to do, and being unable to think of another way, Byleth spanked her once. The girl broke away from the kiss and rapidly straightened her back.

From what he could understand, Hilda didn't hate it. But, striking her didn't sit quite well with him, even if she enjoyed it. That first slap was almost regrettable to the young professor. Thankfully, his partner's movement eased his mind, letting him lay back and enjoy the show. Because he wasn't hunched over her, Hilda was now bathed in natural light pouring in from the window, letting her pale skin almost appear as if it were aglow. The soft shadows being cast across her torso did not show any signs of defined abdominal muscles. In fact, Hilda's belly was still rather flat, but as if she never trained a day in her life but maintained a healthy diet, all of which added to the professor's confusion on her strength.

As Hilda sped up, Byleth's gaze would be transfixed on her tits, which bounced around attractively. He wanted to reach over and grope them, but decided against it after hesitating for a few seconds. It would be better off to simply enjoy the beauty without getting all kinesthetic over it, at least for a short while. During that time, he kept his hands stationed on her hips, eyes darting between her breasts and face, which had begun to lose some of the confidence it had at the beginning of the new position. Byleth's blank stare slowly collected drops of emotion-- namely lust and euphoria. 

How he managed to not blast ropes of seed all over the place by now was nothing short of a miracle. Even more miraculous was that he managed to not do so once Hilda's bouncing increased in wildness-- Now producing loud slapping which could just barely be heard of over the bed creaking and groaning in protest. She had to lean over to plant her hands on the center of his chest for some much needed stability. Her upper arms squished her tits together, disallowing them from hanging above his face and jiggling unrestrainedly. 

He sat up just enough to reach for her beautiful breasts for another round of fun. Hilda adjusted her arms to allow him to comfortably grope them, squealing as he lightly pinched and pulled at her nipples. Unfortunately, Byleth would not be given a whole lot of time to play with them. His partner's behavior grew more vehement, as did his. Hilda drew away, back straight once more. All of her weight being focused on his hips was becoming a tad uncomfortable, but the pleasure her vice-grip cunt offered easily outweighed that feeling. Their breathing sped up greatly, coming close to hyperventilation.

Large beads of sweat raced down their bodies, collecting onto and drenching the bedding below them. Rather than tearing the sheets up by grasping at them, the professor gripped the pupil's hands, letting his fingers interlace with hers. Her strength made its return, rivaling the crushing force of Raphael's handshakes. Byleth's hands did not whither away under such an incredible feat of power. They remained sturdy and stalwart, even if his cock's nearly finished journey was causing his legs to jelly. Both of their eyes slammed shut for the remainder of their fun.

More girlish moans escaped Hilda. She tried to mutter something, but it was an incoherent mockery of language. Her words did not matter, because even with his eyelids obscuring his vision, Byleth knew exactly what had happened. With Hilda's final screech, he felt her body violently convulse and her desire spray against his crotch. She went limp after that, falling into his embrace. His part of the job was finished, but Hilda was only mere moments away from completing her portion before falling into the post-coitus stupor. Steadying his breathing, the teacher massaged her derriere and bucked his hips until the tingling sensation in his loins was overwhelming. 

With an embarrassing groan, he managed to yank his member out and let his seed rocket out of it. It consisted of two long squirts, with the products landing on her back and collecting in the groove. It drained a great deal of his energy, but he managed to remain fully conscious, unlike Hilda who was coming to, but still mumbled incoherently. He reached for a rag that lied on the nightstand, wiping away the sins from her back and the remainder from his deflating loins. They lied inert for several moments before Hilda peeled off of him, rolling onto her back and nestled in the crook of his right arm.

She had regained enough energy to act at least slightly bubbly.

"Hey, professor.", she said.

"Hm?"

"I have a proposal for you. We can do this any time you like, but you have to keep me off the battlefield."

"What? No.", Byleth replied sleepily.

"Why not? I'm such a weak, delicate flower! It's heresy to deploy me out there!", Hilda lamented.

"Weak? How can you say that when you turned me over and managed to keep me pinned?"

"T-That's because-- It's because... Maybe _you're_ the weak one, professor!"

He was unamused, "I don't know how I would have survived as a mercenary if I was weak. How about this: I reward you with sessions like the one we just had after we return from training or battles."

"Hey! That's the same thing I asked but twisted in your favor!", Hilda said through puffed cheeks.

"It's either yes or no, Hilda."

"Yes, I suppose."


End file.
